Conversation Hearts
by queenofthecourt07
Summary: Every year Troy has given Gabriella the chalky textured candies for Valentine's Day, but this year the candies bring something that Gabriella least expected. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TROYELLA STYLE!


**I'm going to be doing a one-shot every month that is relevant to a holiday during the month or some event that is going on that month. Last month's was **_**Happy New Year, Troyella**_**. Next month's is called **_**March Madness**_**.**

**and now here's the February one shot "Conversation Hearts". the story is Gabriella's POV.**

**ENJOY!**

I had no idea why, but every year since seventh grade, the year we started dating, my boyfriend, Troy has always given me a box of conversation hearts for Valentine's Day. The problem, I'm now twenty-one.

Every person has their own opinion of the candy, if you can even call it that, but in my opinion, I'd rather each just plain chalk.

The thing that confuses me most is that I've told Troy time and time again that I hate them! But every year, there's those stupid little boxes of chalky candy with corny text written on them.

Seventh Grade Year:

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Gabs!" Troy exclaimed excitedly walking up to me, we had been dating for one month. "Hey Troy," I replied. I had bought him a card and wrote a sweet note in it, nothing to drastic considering we are only thirteen. _

"_Oh, I got you something." he said, taking his backpack off and reaching inside. _

_He handed me a box of conversation hearts. "There you go, Happy Valentine's Day!" he added. _

_I handed him his present, and he smiled and said, "Thanks," I just smiled back and said, "You too," I sat in school confused the rest of the day. Why conversation hearts? That's something you give to the kid who you say about two words to a year, not your girlfriend! _

_I took the boxed candies home, and laid them on the kitchen counter. "Hey sweetie, how was school?" my mom asked me. "Fine, but Troy gave me the worst gift ever." I said in disgust. "Oh, Gabriella. That's not very nice." my mother scolded me. "What did he give you that was so bad?" she asked. I lifted the box and handed them to her._

"_Oh," was all she said, handing my "gift" back to me. "Exactly," I replied, hopping off the stool and walking towards my room. _

_I got on my computer, and logged onto my instant messenger. Troy was on, so I decided I'd just talk to him._

_**Troy/ **__Gabriella:_

_Hey Troy! _

_**Hey Gabi, thanks for my present! **_

_No problem, but I've got a question._

_**Shoot.**_

_Why conversation hearts?_

_**What do you mean?**_

_Of all the things in the world. Why the grossest candy ever?_

_**Idk. I thought you'd like them. **_

_Troy, have you ever tasted them?_

_**Yeah.**_

_And?…_

_**They're gross.**_

_EXACTLY! So why did you get them for me?_

_**You'll understand later.**_

_What?_

_**I've got to go. Bye Gabs.**_

_Bye._

_END OF CONVERSATION_

_I sat there, surprised.. Even he thought the candies were gross. And what did he mean by "You'll understand later," ? I was beyond confused. _

Troy had done that all throughout junior high and high school too. It was almost tradition. He'd give me the candy, I'd give him my present. Then we would avoid the topic of the crappy present he'd given me until we got back home on instant messenger. One thing changed and that was last year.

_So why do you give me these candies every single year?_

_**You'll understand next year.**_

_END OF CONVO_

Well it was next year, and I was ready to finally understand why he'd given me such a strange present every year…

I met Troy on our campus lunch ground where we ate lunch together everyday.

I walked up to him, and handed him a card and a watch I had bought him.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I told him. He smiled with gratitude, and he stood up and kissed me chastely.

"Thanks baby," he said. We both sat back down. I was actually excited this Valentine's Day. I felt like I was finally decoding some secret message. We sat in silence for a few seconds, and I was patiently waiting.

"Oh here's your present," he said, pulling something out of his pocket. Sure enough, he handed me the same present. Conversation Hearts.

"TROY BOLTON! THESE AWFUL CANDIES AGAIN?!" I yelled, causing a scene now. Troy looked mortified, and try to calm me. "Gabriella, why are you screaming?" he asked me. I gave him an incredulous look before standing up.

"Happy Stinking Valentine's Day Troy," I said, throwing the small box at him. I walked away angrily from him. "Gabriella, where are you going?" he asked me.

"Away from you." I replied bitterly.

I stormed into my dorm, and slammed the door behind me. Taylor McKessie, my high school best friend, had gone to the same college as Troy and I, and we were roommates. "Gabriella, what's wrong?" she asked me. "Tay, you wouldn't believe it! Troy gave me those candies again! I need answers to why he has given me those all these years!" I yelled. "Honey, calm down. You are overreacting. Troy must have some reason behind giving you these." she said, patting my shoulder.

"Yeah, I am overreacting, but I was just so happy that this year I was finally going to get an answer as to why such an impractical gift." I explained. She nodded understandingly, and replied, "Maybe you should go talk to him." … "Yeah I think I'm going to. Thanks Tay." I said, running out of the dorm.

I went back to the lunch grounds, and he wasn't there. Troy's best friend, Chad was though. "Chad!" I called. The dark-colored, afro-headed boy looked up and smiled, and ran over towards me. "Hey Gabs, what's up?" he asked. "Um, I need to see Troy. Do you know where he is?" I asked him. "Uh, yeah. He said he was going to the lake to think for a little bit."

Before he could say anything, I ran off towards the lake. "Bye Gabs!" he called. "Bye Chad! Thanks!" I yelled back still running.

When I reached the lake, I saw Troy standing there, alone flicking rocks across the surface of the lake. "Hey Stranger," I said, coming up behind him. He turned around, and smiled sheepishly, "Hey," he said, continuing to flick pebbles. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he replied bitterly.

I shut my eyes tightly, "Troy, I- I'm sorry." I said. He looked at me, and dropped his arm from throwing the rock, and sighed. "It's fine, I'm guessing I look like an idiot giving you those retarded boxes of candy huh?" he said. "Troy, you didn't look like an idiot. You just really have confused me these past nine years," I said. He walked closer to me, and grabbed my hands, "Well, I'm sorry baby." he said, playing with my hair. "I'm sorry too," I replied.

"Gabi?" he asked. "Yeah?"… "Will you at least look at the front of the box?" he pleaded. I sighed, and nodded a yes. He pulled away and smiled, pulling the box out of his pocket. I carefully looked at the front of the box and it read 'Personalized Conversation Hearts'. I looked back up at him and gave him a confused look. "Personalized?" I questioned. He just smiled that crooked smile and nodded.

I gave him one last look, and then glanced back at the front of the box. I opened them, and pulled one out. It read: "I love you Gabriella" in small inscription. I looked up at my smiling boyfriend. I pulled out five more in the order. "Marry" "Will" "You" Me" "?" I furrowed my eye brows and looked back up at him, "Let me rearrange them," he said, smiling uncontrollably.

After a few seconds, I looked back down, and the hearts read, "I love you Gabriella, will you marry me?" I read them over again to make sure I read them right, and then I looked back at Troy who was now down on one knee, still smiling brightly. "So.. What do you say?" he asked me, pulling out a two carat diamond engagement ring. Tears of joy filled my eyes as I smiled brightly. "Yes, Troy." I said, nodding. "YES!" I exclaimed, throwing myself at him.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly, and then pulled me into a passionate kiss.

I sat on his lap, and he placed the ring on my finger. I laid my head back on his chest as we both look closely at the ring. "I knew from the day I asked you to be my girlfriend, that I would marry you someday. I had how I was going to propose to you figured out the night before Valentine's Day seventh grade year. All these years of conversation hearts have been part of my proposal sort of." he said, kissing my neck. "Well the candy is starting to grow on me I think." I said, before capturing his lips into a kiss.. "I love you," he said… "I love you too,"

Two years later….

Troy and I have been married for one year now. Happily married might I add. Today was our one year anniversary. We got married the Valentine's Day after he proposed. He just came in the door, time to give each other our presents…

He walked into our bedroom, where I was putting away the clean clothes. "Hey baby, Happy Valentine's Day." he said, kissing my cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, babe." I replied. "Ready to give presents?" he asked. I smiled and nodded holding our respective presents for each other behind our backs.

"One," he said. "Two." I said. "Three." we both said, putting our presents out in front of each other. We both held…. Personalized conversation hearts.

We both burst out laughing, and handed each other our boxes. I opened mine.

"Happy." . "One." . "Year". "Anniversary.". "Mrs.". "Bolton". my candies read.

I smiled up at him. "Thank you, baby." I said, kissing his lips lightly. "Read yours," I said. He nodded, and opened his box. "Happy." . "One.". "Year.". "Anniversary.". "Baby.". "Guess.". "What." "?". "I'm". "Pregnant." he read the candy hearts out loud, and he looked up at me in shock. "Are- Are you serious?!" he asked me.

I just smiled and nodded. "Sure am, daddy." I said. He smiled a huge smile, and picked me up, and kissed me passionately. I snuggled into his arms. "Troy," I said. "Yes?" he asked me. "I love conversation hearts," I said.

**:D did you like that? REVIEW and make sure you read my story, "The Best Summer" Thanks! And HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


End file.
